Me quieres?
by Isalick
Summary: -Reborn...Tu, me quiere?-le preguntó un castaño a su tutor, sacando a este de su interesante lectura. -Ya debes de saberlo-respondió cortantemente el sicario. -Solo quiero que me lo digas-dijo el ojimiel. -No lo diré, porque tu ya lo sabes-dijo Reborn mandándole una mirada fulminante a su estudiante-Ahora por favor haz silencio. -*Reborn...* (Pareja: RebornxTsuna)


Ohayou! Este es un pequeño oneshot que escribí hace unos meses y ya ha sido publicado en Amor Yaoi ._.

Es un R27, si no os agrada bien se pueden ir ¬¬

Espero que os guste

* * *

Estaban dos personas en una habitación. El mayor estaba leyendo el periódico mientras el otro veía televisión

Todo sumido en un profundo silencio a excepción del sonido que producía la Tv

Cuando de repente uno de los dos rompe el silencio

-Reborn...Tu, me quiere?-le preguntó un castaño a su tutor, sacando a este de su interesante lectura

-Ya debes de saberlo-respondió cortantemente el sicario

-Solo quiero que me lo digas-dijo el ojimiel

-No lo diré, porque tu ya lo sabes-dijo Reborn mandándole una mirada fulminante a su estudiante-Ahora por favor haz silencio

Tsuna bajo la mirada, escondiendola detrás de su fleco. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente para sacar malos pensamientos y volver a ver televisión-*Reborn...*

Después de unas horas ambos bajaron. Los niños y Nana habían salido a comprar verduras para la cena. Solo dejaron el almuerzo listo y una nota diciendo hacia que lugar se iban

Empezaron a comer en silencio, uno muy tranquilo para ambos-Reborn...Dime la verdad-Tsuna tenia la mirada oculta en su flequillo-...Tu me quieres?-volvió a preguntar mientras subía la mirada

Reborn no contestó, solo siguió comiendo como si Tsuna no estuviese ahí

-Reborn, contesta-insistió el menor

El sicario siguió ignorando al castaño

-Reborn!-Tsuna tomo aire-Tumequierestumequierestumequierestumequierest umequierestumequierestumequierestumequierestumequi eres?!-soltó aquel ataque de preguntas con la misma oración. Haría que su tutor le dijera la verdad aun si tenia que molestar a Reborn para obtener su respuesta-Tumequierestumequieres...

-Degfa dhe jodgerme Dahme-Tshuna-dijo Reborn con comida en la boca ya que se canso de oir la misma pregunta tantas veces y respondió con la comida aun sin masticar

-Pero...Pero-Tsuna tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Reborn nunca le decía que le quería, ni siquiera cuando tenían relaciones-Eres de lo peor!-gritó y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, dejando su comida en la mesa

-Tsk-Reborn chasqueo le lengua

El hitman agarró el plato aun con alimento de su alumno y se dispuso a subir las escaleras e ir al cuarto de Tsuna

Toco la puerta, no oyó nada por parte del castaño

Volvió a tocar. Esta vez recibiendo una respuesta-No entres!-dijo el menor

Reborn frunció en ceño y luego dirigió su mano al picaporte. Cerrado con llave-Abre-ordenó el Hitman

-No! Reborn...Tu, ya sé que no me quieres! Nunca me lo dices, y yo...A mi me duele demasiado porque te amo mucho. Si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo entonces vete!-dijo el castaño en voz alta y quebrada-No quiero tener que verte cuando mis sentimientos no son correspondidos

Bueno, si su alumno no iba a abrir y solo empezaría a decir una sensatez como la que acababa de salir de su boca; entonces él abriría la puerta

De una sola patada la puerta cayó

-Hiiiiiii-el menor dio un brinco al oir el rotundo sonido de la puerta siendo derribada-R-Reborn!

El sicario ocultó su mirada debajo de su fedora y colocó el plato con comida encima de la mesa que estaba en medio del cuarto

-Reborn! Dije qu-fue interrumpido

-Si vas a decir mas idioteces como las anteriores entonces mejor cállate-dijo Reborn subiendo la mirada, mostrando esos profundo ojos azabaches que lo único que mostraban en esos momentos era enojo

Tsuna tragó duro al oir el tono de voz de su amante. Lo sabia, Reborn estaba tremendamente molesto por como él le había hablado

El sicario caminó hasta la cama de Tsuna, donde estaba sentado este en la orilla

Al estar frente a frente, Reborn convirtió a Leon en mazo y le golpeó a Tsuna en la cabeza

-Itee, por qué hiciste eso?!-preguntó el castaño sobándose la zona afectada por el dolor

-Quería ver si con esto todos esos inútiles pensamientos salían de tu mente-dijo el mayor

-E-eh?-emitió confundido

De un momento a otro Reborn se lanzo hacia Tsuna, haciendo que este se acostara y él quedara a horcajadas encima-Tu crees que no te quiero?-preguntó desde arriba

-N-nunca me lo dices-dijo Tsuna volteando el rostro

-Porque te lo demuestro-dijo el sicario. Al pronunciar esas palabras Tsuna miró al mayor a los ojos-Las palabras no demuestran y no valen tanto como las acciones-dijo el hitman-Cuando nos acostamos por primera vez te dije que te amaba y que te haría saber cuanto cariño te tengo-dijo sonriendo-Si yo no te quisiera lo nuestro habría sido de una noche como lo ha sido con mis anteriores amantes, solo una sensación del momento. Cuando me preguntaste no te respondí porque yo no te quiero, te amo Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo acercando su rostro y besando a Tsuna-Recuerda todo lo que te acabo de decir Dame-Tsuna y no vuelvas a decir ni pensar en esa estupidez

Tsuna le dio una gran sonrisa a Reborn. Se le había olvidado cuando su tutor se le confesó cuando estaban haciéndolo por primera vez. Y era cierto que Reborn le demostraba que le amaba, pero él estaba dudando; haciendo que se olvidara de eso

-Ahora. Ya sabes cuál es tu castigo, no?-dijo Reborn sonriendo

-H-Hiiiiiiii!-chilló sabiendo que vendría ahora

Esto iba a ser agotador. No debió de haber dudado de Reborn

* * *

.

.

.

.

(Un Minuto Después)

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Ah! No! Reborn guh!-se oía la voz del castaño

-Tu te lo buscaste Tsuna-dijo el sicario

-Guah! D-duele!-se quejó el castaño

-Aguanta-dijo Reborn

-Ah! Ah! R-Reborn!-dijo Tsuna

-Que sucede Dame-Tsuna?-preguntó el mayor

-Tuh! Te ah! Ngh diviertes, cierto?-preguntó Tsuna con el rostro todo sonrojado

-Claro que si-dijo el Hitman-Este es tu castigo

-Ah! Ya para, ahh! Duele mucho-se quejo el menor con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo solo te estoy golpeando con papel periódico en el trasero-dijo Reborn deteniéndose

-P-pero-Tsuna estaba acostado boca abajo en el regazo de Reborn, su pantalón y ropa interior estaban hasta los tobillos, dejando ver su trasero todo rojo gracias a las nalgadas que Reborn hacia en contra de el

-Te lo mereces. Cuando lloraste me asustaste-dijo el sicario-Por cierto, después de tu castigo tienes que comer-le mencionó

-S-si y...Reborn-dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de este antes de que volviera a golpearle con el periódico

-Si?-preguntó el mayor

-Te amo-dijo Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos, ya preparado para mas nalgadas

-Lo sé-y Reborn siguió con el castigo de su alumno

.

.

.

.

.

Así Tsuna supo que su amor si era correspondido. aunque su trasero doliese a horrores

* * *

Haré las mismas preguntas que hice en Amor Yaoi XD

Cuantas personas pervertidas creyeron que habría Lemon? XD cuantas se rieron? O.o y cuantas me quieren matar? O.O

Hahahaha...Estoy rodeada de pervertidos TTATT (Haha, mentira, yo tengo la mente tan o mas cochina que ustedes XD...Créanme, no quieren saber que pasa por este cerebro macabro O.O)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan reído XD

Ciao Ciao


End file.
